


A Shadow, a League, and a Man

by AliKuma95



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry John Blake, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Sex, Gangs, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Gotham City is Terrible, John Blake Needs a Hug, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Orphanage, Orphans, Out of Character Jim Gordon, Shitty Friends, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKuma95/pseuds/AliKuma95
Summary: John is tired. So very tired. Long days spent in the office, longer nights on patrol, spending every weekend at the boy's home. There is nothing left of him. But that is fine. He is fine, everything is fine.When a Military Action Group (MAG) is sent to Gotham City Police Department from the Middle East to help with police training and encourage cooperation within foreign agencies. John's world will begin to change. Who are these people and what do they want from him?
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/John Blake
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	A Shadow, a League, and a Man

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set before the events of Gotham's takeover. I altered the timeline (obviously), but I still think it fits well within the canon events during the reckoning. More tags will be added as I write the story. 
> 
> ALSO if you are a fan of Jim Gordon, then this might not be the story for you. I hate him and always felt that he was a total manipulator and you cant convenience me otherwise. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuel me!! Enjoy!!

Winters in Gotham have always been harsh. The winds were biting, the air freezing and the water from the channels led to ice forming on everything. It wasn't that uncommon to watch people slipping and falling on the sidewalks, even the most seasoned city dwellers. This year, however, was proving to be the worst yet. City blackouts rolled like waves across the urban landscape. Cutbacks on city spending resulted in different parts of the city being encased in total darkness, lasting for up to 12 hours at a time. Well, except for the Colonials on East 1st Street. The Colonials on East 1st Street were known for one reason; high rise apartments and Townhomes costing millions. Only the most elite of Gotham could afford to live in homes like these, and thus they were immune to a lot of city issues like blackouts.

John stares at the homes as he rolls by in the patrol car. Memories of past winters running through his mind. When he was little, he often wished to live in homes like these. Always warm and inviting looking. During the Christmas season, he would sneak away from his foster parents to look at the lights on East 1st Street. Smiling Santas and jolly-looking snowmen decorated the yards. Christmas lights of all colors ornament the homes in impressive displays. Some even twinkled and blinked in time with softly playing music. But John's absolute favorite homes were where you could see the Christmas trees in the living room from the streets. He would watch for hours until his hands and feet were numb and turning blue, as the families would gather around the colorful trees. Sweaters of clashing colors or glitter were worn by some families, while others dressed in fancy beautiful gowns and handsome suits. On one memorable occasion, a family was dressed in matching flannel Pjs.

Everyone was laughing and talking, cuddled into the warmth near the fire. Presents would be handed out in some homes while others played silly looking games and ate for hours and hours. As a child, John wondered how such a different world could exist. How did these people end up so differently than those on the south side of the city? Eventual hunger pains and the numbing cold would get to be too much, and John would return to his 'family.' The yelling and shouting would begin as soon as he walked through the door, but no matter the punishments, the following night, he would sneak out once again.

Signing, John returns his attention back into the present. The homes pass by in a slight blur as his partner drives. Driving was about the only thing that Officer Robert Lee Jr did without complaint. They have been partnered together for about 2 years now, and John hated every minute of it. Robert was a lazy, sleazy, conspiracy nut who passes all of his work onto John under the guise of 'training". As the senior officer, Officer Lee was welcome to train John however he wanted, so long as he didn't break the rules. 

" – telling you I think the government is out to kill me," Robert states gruffly. "I think my dentist is on their payroll. Tried putting a tracking device into my tooth, stating I need a filling! What a bunch of bullshit."

"Yeah, man, that sounds rough" John rolls his eyes as he listens to the same tooth story for the past 3-hour shift. This had to be the 14th time that Roberts is telling this story. If he doesn't shut up soon, John might offer to completely fix his problem and yank his tooth out. 'Fucking moron.' he thinks. 

"Anyway, I'm going to a new dentist tomorrow, and I need you to cover for me. Stg wants this stupid patrol report by tomorrow morning, so you need to finish that as well. I should be back by lunch, maybe 2 pm at the latest. Melina wants to have lunch. Can't turn her down, happy wife, happy life, and all that shit," Roberts laughs.

Signing John prepares for an argument. He can't do it tomorrow. He has to cover the front desk for Jacobs, who also has a doctor's appointment. "Look, Lee, I can write the patrol report, but I can't cover your desk. Alcorn has me working at Jacob's desk since he is out. Just fucking change your appointment to after Christmas as I told you to do. We are too short-staffed as it is."

Silence fills the car. John can hear leather creaking under Lee's hands on the steering wheel. Suddenly John has the urge to bolt out the car door, moving vehicle or not. Dread builds in John's stomach, but he holds his ground. He can't cover three desks. It's impossible, and Roberts knows this. The older man will just have rescheduled the damn appointment. Who makes doctor appointments on the week of Christmas anyway!

"Now little Robin," John stiffens when he hears his first name slip from Robert's lips. He hates it and made sure that every officer knew that he preferred to be called John when assigned to the 6064 precinct. Roberts and Jacob take to calling him Robin when they are annoyed with him or just want the thugs in holding to make John's life slightly more challenging.

"I know that you have to cover Jacob's desk, I'm not FUCKING stupid! All I'm telling you to do is make sure you answer my phone, cover the emails and write one FUCKING report! It's not hard, and unless you're extra stupid, tomorrow shouldn't be an issue!" Lee yells, "Now I ain't asking you to cover my god damn desk; I'm fucking telling you that I won't be there and to cover my shit, or else we both get in trouble with Stg Alcorn. Is that what you want?!?! More "free" night patrols because you fucking can't handle a few simple tasks?"

"Whatever Lee, I will handle it," John sighs, sinking into the passenger leather seat. He hates this. This bullshit that Roberts and Alcorn do. He's not a fucking dog, don't need to treat him as such.

"That a boy knew you could be good if you would just fucking listen the first time. Why does everything have to be a fight with you? Commissioner Gordon is going to be so displeased to hear about your behavior again."

"Roberts, I said I would cover for you. Just let it go," the rookie hisses through clenched teeth. If Gordon hears about this, it could mean more weekend training. If he has to sit through one more anger management seminar, he will flip his shit. This weekend is especially important. The shingles for the Boys Home was delivered yesterday and needs to get put up before the next heavy snowfall. Also, it's Christmas, but the roof hole trumps shitty Christmas. His gift to the boys will be a repaired roof, it's not much, but it's the best he can offer.

Buzzing from his pocket distracts John from worrying about the church's roof. Digging into his breast pocket, John removes the vibrating device. 'Speak of the devil,' he thinks. The Tracfone LG flip phone isn't much to look at, but it serves its purpose. Calls and texting. Not that John gets much of either, but more for emergencies or if one of the boys needs to get ahold of him. Oh, and apparently allows Commissioner Gordon to check in daily.

'Officer Robin, you have failed to check-in 12 hours. Please respond or be forced to attend another seminar on proper communication' the text reads. John quickly replies back before turning it on silent. Swallowing the burning heat of anger, John glances at his partner. He clenches his fists when he sees a smug smile on Robert's weathered face.

"Oh, does daddy have you in timeout again. Bad boy Jonnie cakes," the man laughs in smug amusement.

"That's not what your wife called me last night," John murmurs, too quiet for Roberts to hear over the radio. 'But it's the thought that counts, ' John thinks. How a man like Lee got a wife at all is an amazement to John.

Melina is a nice lady who runs a flower shop off of 6th street. It's near the 6064 precinct, which is how Roberts and Melina met. But where Melina is sweet, caring, and respectful, Roberts is the exact opposite. Weathered face, calloused hands, and a rough musky smell that refuses to fade no matter how much John secretly sprays his uniform jacket with Febreze. Which is everyday judging from how often he has to buy a new Febreze can. This week's scent is Hawaiian Breeze, not that he can tell anymore.

Rubbing his eyes, John can't help but feel slightly lousy for bad-mouthing Melina, but Roberts just gets under his skin so bad. It's an everyday battle not to run him over with a bus or short his computer, so it burst in flames along with Roberts. One day John just hopes that Karma would finally catch up with Robert so he could get a taste of his own medicine. But unfortunately, it seems that fate has its ugly slights set on John ever since he was 4 years old. Every time John turns around, something slams into him like life just can't get enough of tormenting him.

Last week the roof over the kitchen caved in at the Boys Home. In September, John caught his, at the time, boyfriend doing coke off some twinks ass in his apartment. July, was the 'landlord raise the cost of rent' month. Now both his apartment and the boys' home rent were raised, forcing John to take overtime in Night Patrols on weekdays. However, both his Stg and Commissioner Gordon now do unpaid Night Patrols as punishments for John's behavior. Roberts and Jacobs caught onto the disciplines and love to tattle to Alcorn and Gordon whenever John shows the smallest resistance or backtalk. If this continues, John might have to start working a different job on weekends and nights to afford the change in rent.

The boys need him, though. Father Riley isn't as young as he was when John lived there. The old building is taking its toll on the old man's health. From the mold in the ceiling and walls, to rust in the pipes, to the single pane window that can't hold heat in the winter or AC in the summer, the building is out to kill everyone. The boys suffer as well, but seem to be able to bounce back from coughing fits better than Father Riley have. John tries to help as much as he can. The brown hair rookie spends every weekend at the boy's home. He helps the boys with their homework, teaches them how to play basketball and other sports, and keeps some of the local gangs from recruiting the older boys like Tanner and Elijah. It's almost a full-time job by its self. Plus, the old building's maintenance and cleaning take all day Sunday to complete, even when the boys pitch in to help.

This weekend was going to suck. John had plans to take Terrence, Moustapha, and Hadley to the Gotham 8th street pier to teach them how to go ice fishing and if they were lucky, and the cost wasn't too high, they could go ice skating. Since he often spends a lot of time with the older boys at the home since they can help him with errands and maintenance of the old hovel. This weekend was supposed to be about him and the younger boys. All three boys understood that the roof repair was necessary, but the tears that Hadley and Terrence tried to hide still cut into John's heart.

Since John is apparently a giant softy, he decided to surprise the younger boys with a movie night Saturday, Christmas eve. He borrowed a few old Christmas movies from the Library and stole some popcorn bags from the break room at work. Tanner, Elijah, and Terrence's older brother Lloyd agreed to help John on the roof to make the surprise movie night possible. Ibrahim and Ren reluctantly agreed to watch the younger boys while the rest are on the roof to help speed up the process. Father Riley is confined to bed now, but John has faith that Ren and Ibrahim can watch over Hadley, Terrence, and Moustapha with no problem. The 10 and 11-year-old are far more mature than most kids their age, plus the younger boys like to color and play with blocks. It's hardly anything that needs watching, to be honest, but better safe than sorry.

A hard slap to the back of his head brings John out of his musings. "The fuck was that for you fucking dick!" He growls as he rubs his head. He glares at Roberts, who is frowning slightly.

"I was calling your name for like 5 mins. Thought you were dead, was checking to make sure u weren't," Roberts shrugs.

"I was thinking you fucking hick, and you could have just poked me or something. Didn't need to hit me."

"Yeah, but hitting you is more fun. Also, watch that language, or I will go, snitch that you are bullying a senior officer again," Officer Lee states as he pulls into the police garage under 6064. "Also, honey, we are home."

The young rookie glances at the clock on the dashboard of the police cruiser. 1:27 am the red letters read. John rubs his eyes for the second time that night as a yawn overtakes him. Stretching and sighing in relief as his spine pops multiple times, John gets out of the car when Roberts finally parks and takes out the key. The first time John started getting out before Roberts took the key out, the moron thought it would be funny to start moving forward while half of John's body was still in the car. The prank ended with John dumped on the ground with a few bruises and scrapes. Since then, John makes sure that Roberts gets out of the car first before getting out.

"Welcome back, Officer Lee and Officer Blake," Margie, the receptionist, states as they walk into the 6064 precinct. "Quiet night tonight?"

"Yeah, not too many people want to be out in this shit" Roberts waves toward the howling window.

"Oh well, at least that is good. I put a fresh pot of decaf coffee on for you all if you want some before you head out into that dreadful weather." Margie states, without looking up from the scarf she is knitting.

"Fuck ya, Margie, this is why you are my girl. If only my old bitch could think like you," Roberts exclaims before hurrying towards the breakroom. As if John would fight him over a cup of coffee. The brown eye man rolls his eyes before starting to follow Robert.

"John, sweetie, I have something for you and your boys," Margie says softly, putting down her knitting. John takes a step towards her cherry wood desk and watches as she picks up a large Christmas themed gift bag and places it on the desk in front of John. The bag is bright blue, with the nativity scene on the front and the words 'Merry Christmas' in glittery gold letters. John reaches into the bag, pulling out a royal blue knitted scarf.

"I didn't know what colors you liked, but I think the royal blue goes well with your skin, plus it's an attractive color. Also, I know you didn't have a scarf, and that is a damn shame. Anyway, there are also some in there for your boy at the home. The black one is for Father Riley; I knitted little crosses on the ends so he wouldn't forget," She rambles on while showing the ends of the black scarf to John.

Despite the awkward angle, John reaches across the desk and pulls Margie into a tight hug. He feels tears start to collect on his eyelashes. This is the first Christmas gift John has gotten in years. Pulling back a little, he releases Margie from his hug. The grey hair lady just smiles and pats his checks.

"Oh John, you make this old heart just skip a few beats. If I was just a few years younger," She winks. "Anyway, I expect pictures of all of you wearing your scarves when I get back from Christmas break, young man."

Blushing lightly at her flirtatious teasing, John gives her one more quick hug and promises to take as many pictures as possible. He can text them to her granddaughter, who can show them to Margie while on break. Grabbing his bag, John checks the breakroom, slightly hoping that Roberts hasn't taken all of the coffee yet. The empty glass pot on the counter dashes that hope. Sighing, he puts the empty pot into the sink to soak until the morning shift starts. John debates cleaning the coffee maker now or waiting until 8:00 am when he arrives for his shift. Fuck it, he thinks, let them pay me to clean the coffee marker, he grumbles.

Walking out of the breakroom into the bullpen, he notices that Roberts has apparently fled the building. There is no sign of him except for a small sticky note on John's computer monitor. Ripping it off, John reads the message before tossing it in the trash. He doesn't need a reminder that he 'agreed' to watch Robert's desk tomorrow. John logs onto his computer, just checking last-minute emails and putting in his timesheet for the past week. 20 minutes later, a scuffling sound alerts John to Officer Ortiz, the 2nd shift night officer. He nods at Ortiz before returning to his inbox. One last email for Commissioner Gordon remains. John's eyes tighten in confusion as a bewildered expression crosses his face as he reads the email.

_'Officers of 6064,_

_It is my most profound honor in congratulating your department on its selection to participate in the International Police/Military Exchange Program. Starting Monday 26th, your prescient will be getting special training from an elite military action force. This is a high honor, and I expect the best behavior from all officers involved. The group is called 'Military Action Group, or MAG for short.' They will be arriving Friday afternoon, where they will meet with City officials and stakeholders._

_All Captains and Sargent's are expected at the welcoming dinner Friday night in dress blues. This is time for the Gotham City Police Department to shine and show our true colors as the best police force on the planet. On Saturday, the newly appointed Assistant Mayor Selina Kyle and I will escort our guest for a tour of the city. During this time, all officers are expected to help maintain peace in the streets, we wish to present a perfect image for our guests. More information will be provided in person tomorrow at 10 am._

_Commissioner Gordon'_

'What crock of shit does Gordon have us doing now?' John wonders before closing out the email. Grabbing his stuff, John changes out of his GCPD uniform into street clothes. Wrapping his new scarf around his neck, John chuckles at how miss matching it looks next to his green polo, navy sweater, and GCPD winter coat. John hurries into the cold of the night. The wind biting at his exposed cheeks and face. The subway is only 2 blocks from the police building, but it feels like forever in the freezing weather. Slipping into the train car as the door closes. John sits in an empty plastic seat, trying to block out the smell of urine, trash, and unwashed bodies. The car is pretty vacant at this time of night. Only a few people, including one homeless person, curled on their side on the other side of the train. John should remove them from the car. It's the law. Instead, John leans his head back against the window of the train and closes his eyes.

The rocking of the train is quickly causing him to fall asleep. John fights to stay awake, listening for the intercom to announce his stop. As he waits, John thinks of the email from Gordon. He has never heard of MAG before nor of this exchange program. Wait! Is this the program that took half of 8315 officers requiring 6064 to transfer their officers to help support the prescient? Ugh, his mind is too tried to help him remember. 'I guess it doesn't matter.' He thinks. 20 mins later, John finally reaches his apartment building. He climbs the 8 flights of chipped green stairs to his floor. The smell of weed building with each step. One of these days, he is going to scare his next-door neighbor to stop smoking weed. The smell is awful and very unpleasant. "At least spend a few extra bucks for the good shit," he shouts as he walks past his neighbor. A muffled "fuck you" was their response.

Unlocking his door, John stumbles into his small narrow studio apartment. The floor moans as he steps into the kitchen/entryway. John sets the bag from Margie on the counter along with his scarf. Heading to his bed across the room, he strips off his shoes and leaves on the socks. He set his GCPD jacket on the back of the sofa as he walks past. Flopping in the bed, John grabs the comforter and rolls to the other side of the bed, making a John burrito in the process. He is asleep before the air finishes leaving the pillow under his head. 


End file.
